fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Waterfield
Robin Waterfield (Robin A.H. Waterfield) is a writer and translator currently residing in . Biography Early Life He was born in 1952, and studied at in 1974, where he achieved a 1:1. Career After this, he went on to research ancient Greek philosophy at , until 1978, after which he became a lecturer at and . He has also worked as a copy-editor and commissioning editor for Penguin Books. He is now a self-employed writer and consultant editor, and his publications range from academic articles to children's fiction. Bibliography ''Fighting Fantasy'' Writer ''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebooks *(#18) Rebel Planet (Puffin, 1985) *(#23) Masks of Mayhem (Puffin, 1986) *(#28) Phantoms of Fear (Puffin, 1987) *(#55) Deathmoor (Puffin, 1994) Outside of Fighting Fantasy Writer Other Gamebooks *''The Money Spider'' (Penguin Books (Penguin Plus), 1988 (Polish ed., eMPi2, 1996)) (with ) *''The Water Spider'' (Penguin Books (Penguin Plus), 1988) (with Wilfred Davies) General Non-Fiction * Prophet: The Life and Times of Kahlil Gibran (Allen Lane, 1998 (Penguin, 1999; U.S. ed., St Martin's Press, 1998; TSP Book Club; Italian ed., Guanda, 2000; Spanish ed., Editorial Complutense, 2000; French ed., Editions Fides-Bellarmin, 2000)) * Hidden Depths: The Story of Hypnosis (Macmillan, 2002 (Spanish ed., Debate, 2002)) * The Rise and Fall of Athens (Macmillan, 2003) * Xenophon's Retreat: Greece, Persia, and the End of the Golden Age (Faber and Faber/Harvard University Press, 2006) Academic Titles * J. Adam, The Nuptial Number of Plato (editor, Thorsons Publishers, 1985) * Before Eureka: The Presocratics and Their Science (The Bristol Press, 1989 (U.S. ed., St Martin's Press, 1989)) * Plato: Gorgias, Analysis and Commentary, Project Archelogos (e-publication, 2001) Translations * Plato: Philebus (translation, introduction, notes, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1982) * Plato: Theaetetus (translation, introduction, notes, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1987) * ''Plato: Hippias Major, Hippias Minor, Euthydemus (translations, introductions, notes) in Plato: Early Socratic Dialogues (ed. T.J. Saunders, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1987) * Ps.-Iamblichus: The Theology of Arithmetic (translation, introduction, notes; foreword by K. Critchlow, Phanes Press, 1988) * Anatolius: On the Decad (Kairos Newsletter 1988, pp. 20-37 (translation, notes); reprinted with minor corrections in Alexandria 3 (1995), pp. 180-94) * Xenophon: Conversations of Socrates (translations of Apology, Memorabilia, Symposium and Oeconomicus, with introductions and notes; partly a revision of earlier versions by H. Tredennick, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1990) * Plutarch: Essays (translations; introductions and notes by I.G. Kidd, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1992 * Epicurus: Letter on Happiness (translation and biography; introduction by J. McDade, S.J., Rider Books, 1993 (U.S. ed. Chronicle Books, 1996)) * Plato: Republic (translation, introduction, notes, Oxford University Press, 1993 (World's Classics, 1994; Book of the Month Club, February 1994)) * Plato: Symposium (translation, introduction, notes, Oxford University Press (World's Classics), 1994) * Plato: Gorgias (translation, introduction, notes, Oxford University Press (World's Classics), 1994) * Plato: Statesman (translation; introduction and notes by J. Annas, Cambridge University Press (Cambridge Texts in the History of Political Thought), 1995) * Aristotle: Physics (translation; introduction and notes by D. Bostock, Oxford University Press (World's Classics), 1996) * Xenophon: Hiero the Tyrant and Other Treatises (translations of Agesilaus, Hiero, Ways and Means, On Horsemanship, On Hunting and Hipparchicus; introductions and notes by P. Cartledge, Penguin Books (Penguin Classics), 1997) * Herodotus: The Histories (translation; introduction and notes by C. Dewald, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 1998 (History Book Club, Book of the Month Club, Reader's Subscription, BCA)) * Plutarch: Greek Lives (translations; introductions and notes by P. Stadter, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 1998) * Plutarch: Roman Lives (translations; introductions and notes by P. Stadter, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 1999) * The First Philosophers: The Presocratics and the Sophists (translations, introductions, notes, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 2000) * Euripides: Orestes and Other Plays (Ion, Orestes, Phoenician Women, Suppliant Women; translations; introduction by E. Hall; notes by J. Morwood, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 2001) * Euripides: Heracles and Other Plays (Alcestis, Heracles, Heraclidae, Cyclops; translations; introduction by E. Hall; notes by J. Morwood, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 2002) * Plato: Phaedrus (translation, introduction, notes, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 2002) * Xenophon: The Expedition of Cyrus (translation; introduction and notes by T. Rood, Oxford University Press (Oxford World's Classics), 2005) See Also External Links *Robin Waterfield References Category:Fighting Fantasy Authors Category:Production